Death, Sleep and Dreams
by Fishing Eagle
Summary: Snippets from the life and interactions of Thanatos' new apprentice OC with the gods of death and sleep, and the rest of the family. Just a fun little idea going on. Enjoy.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of its characters.

"blah blah." = plain speech

'_blah blah'_ = mind speech

Death, Sleep and Dreams

"Lord Thanatos, who was that?"

Thanatos looked at his recently acquired apprentice. "Hm?"

"The man that we just passed, who was that?"

The God of Death replied, "He's my nephew, Icelos. You will be seeing him along with the rest of my brother's family during dinner tonight."

Argos looked up, surprised, "You have dinner as a family?" She smiled, " Gods, it's been so long since I've done that."

Thanatos gave a wry smile at the naive girl, "Some days, I wish I didn't." His apprentice giggled. He then got up, "We better get ready soon. And you need to go see the nymphs, you don't look presentable."

"What?" She squawked. "Hey!"

" I need you to clean up to meet my brother properly, keep in mind you're having dinner with other gods, Baskerville Argos. Go get ready now."

The girl grumbled and got up. "Yes sir..."

Lots of giggling nymphs later, Argos was finally ready and ran to meet her waiting master. "Sorry master, they were too busy playing dress up." She breathed. Thanatos nodded in approval, "They did a good job. You clean up well."

His apprentice smiled and blushed, "Thanks." The god then passed her an urn of wine.

"Guess we're bringing the beverages eh?"

They arrived not a moment too soon, Hypnos and his family had also just arrived. Argos passed the pitcher of wine to a servant before turning back to follow Thanatos, just stopping in front of his twin brother.

"So this is your new apprentice..." Hypnos looked thoughtful. Argos bowed low, "Lord Hypnos."

"Rise up. What is your name?'

The girl stood up and smiled warmly at the god. "Baskerville Argos, sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Certainly a lot more respectful, this one is! Even moreso than my own children!" The golden-eyed god laughed. He led his twin and his apprentice to the dining table. "It's good to see you brother. Come, let us eat."

At the dining table sat Hypnos' children. Argos stood, awkwardly silent between the two gods, feeling their eyes pinning her as if she was a specimen for examination. She gazed back. She recognized Icelos, however, she wasn't clear as to who the others were. It was amazing how normal they all looked out of their armour. Hypnos gently pushed the girl from between the two of them.

"Children, this is my brother's apprentice, Baskerville Argos. And Argos, this is Morpheus, Icelos, Oneiros and Phantasos." He gestured from left to right.

Argos bowed lowly and went to take her seat. "Hello."

Morpheus murmured "The legendary dog spectre... however did you end up here?"

The girl grinned, "It's a long story, I'd tell you if I had more time."

"Do tell, at least the parts we haven't heard about." Argos turned to Phantasos. Wasn't he a she two moments ago? In all honesty, she couldn't really put a finger on the god or goddess. Phantasos looked all parts like a woman earlier, but now he looked like and sounded like a man. Scent-wise, it wasn't any better, the god didn't smell like a she or a he, god or animal or human. It sent her senses haywire.

"Uh...Weren't you...?" Argos stammered, confused.

"Phantasos is the god of unreality and illusion. His scent changes as well as his voice and appearance." Icelos cut in, figuring out what his uncle's apprentice was confused about. Phantasos pouted and stuck his tongue out at him. The god of nightmares paid no mind.

The former dog spectre smiled at him in thanks. "No wonder. I always thought the scent of an individual stayed the same... Though, how did you know that I trying to pick up a scent, as strange as it sounds...?"

"You are one of the hellhounds, and usually the underlying scent of an individual soul stay as is. You would rely on that if you don't trust your other senses."

Oneiros smirked, "That's the smartest thing that I've heard from you all day, brother!"

"Shut it." Icelos growled back.

"Enough." All of them felt Hypnos' cosmos rise and fell quiet. "Let's finish this dinner before it gets cold."

Dinner went by with no other incidents. Every now and then, Argos would recount parts of her life story for her audience. Towards the end of the dinner, her shadow started to ripple and come alive.

"Argos, your dogs are restless. You should let them out." Thanatos said. His apprentice sighed in relief and released the shadowhounds. Two large dogs bounded out of shadow and started running around the table, investigating the people sitting there.

"They'll calm down in a bit, they're just excited because most of you are all new to them."

Phantasos squealed as one of them jumped to lick her face. She then bent down and cooed as she petted the happy dog. "You're so soft! Who's a fluffy puppy? You are! You are!"

Oneiros laughed and joined his sibling, "You're dogs are extremely friendly for being the hounds you release in battle. Do they have names?"

"I never really thought of that, to tell you the truth..." Argos frowned slightly, "They were part of me for so long, they and I instinctively know who is being called upon. Names were not needed." She then smiled. "I'm glad that they're as friendly as they are though, I wouldn't have it any other way. The one with Icelos and Morpheus is usually a little more reserved."

The other dog had laid his head on Icelos' lap while the god idly scratched him behind the ears. Argos stared in amazement at how careful he was with his sharp nails. They make for a handsome picture, she thought. The god of nightmares looked sharply at her in surprise, prompting the former dog spectre to turn her head and look away at his siblings playing with her more lively shadowhound. The other gods, with the exception of Oneiros and Phantasos, noticed the exchange, but said nothing.

Argos cursed inwardly, how did she know that he could hear her thoughts too? She wasn't broadcasting it wasn't she? Hopefully, the others didn't notice.

Argos didn't know what else to say at the moment, but thankfully, Phantasos saved the day, "You need names for them! We can't just call them Dog 1 and Dog 2."

The girl grinned, "No, I suppose not."

The god/goddess of illusions smiled, then exclaimed, "I propose this one shall be named 'Fluffy'" pointing to the one she had, "And the other one to be called 'Cuddles'." pointing to the more sedate dog. Argos giggled. The others groaned.

"Of all names, you could do better than that, Phantasos." Icelos replied, as if nothing had happened between him and his uncle's apprentice. Argos sighed a little in relief.

"Could you imagine calling them out in a fight?" Oneiros added. "Fluffy! Cuddles! Attack!"

Morpheus, back in his seat after greeting the two dogs, said thoughtfully, "I suppose it any name does not matter since these ones could tear any soul apart easily."

"All the more why they should be called Fluffy and Cuddles!"

Argos laughed. Phantasos, as confusing as he or she was, definitely cracked her up.

Thanatos and Hypnos watched as the younger gods interacted Thanatos' apprentice.

"She's certainly warmed up to them. Though I wonder..." Hypnos started.

Thanatos turned to look at his twin in question, "If there's something in that exchange between Icelos and her?" he replied softly.

"Perhaps. She did say that he and her dog made for a handsome pair." Golden eyes twinkled in amusement.

Silver eyes gleamed deviously as Thanatos smirked behind his hands, "No, you can't miss the implication in that exchange."

Hypnos smiled, "Ah... I see the cogs in your mind starting to turn. Perhaps a game of chess, brother?"

"Indeed, that is a grand idea."

The god of sleep stood up and addressed the table. "Thanatos and I will be starting a game of chess shortly. Do what you will."

Argos looked to her master, "How long will you be?"

"A while. I will let you know when I am done." Thanatos replied evenly.

"Why don't you go with the rest of them, Argos? My children would be happy to show you around." Hypnos answered, letting his stare linger on a little longer on second son. Icelos frowned, his hackles raised, "What?" He knew that look, and knew that his father did not miss his interaction with his uncle's apprentice.

_"I don't like what you are planning father. That comment meant nothing."_ he growled.

_"Who says I'm planning anything for you?" _His father replied.

_"Stay out of my personal life."_ Icelos itched to get out of there as fast as possible.

Morpheus just shook his head and sighed, then led the girl by the shoulders. Judging by the scheming looks on his father and uncle's faces, it will be a long time before they'd be finished tonight's game. "Let's go. It will be at least several hours before they're done."

The dream gods led death's apprentice and her dogs into a large hall, passing by doors that led to each of their domains. They went passed a library, a garden and finally a common room.

"This is where we have to stop your tour. We have to get back to our duties, but perhaps we'll take you through our domains when there is more time. You have free reign here with the exception of entering our domains of course." Morpheus explained.

Argos smiled back at him, "It's alright, but thank you for doing this."

"Oh! Next time I can take you through my domain! It's really pretty!" Phantasos exclaimed excitedly. "And you can bring Fluffy and Cuddles too!" before leaving to go back to her/his room. Oneiros waved before following his sister.

One by one, she watched as the dream gods left. Argos looked around, " Just you and me, Fluffy and Cu-" She paused. Where was her other shadowhound? She looked around the room and then headed out to the hallway where she found the god of nightmares waiting.

"This one yours?" Icelos pointed at the dog sitting relaxed at his feet. "Go to your mistress." He ordered. The shadowhound went back to the girl.

Argos gave a sheepish smile. "Thanks." Pause, "Sorry, he must have really liked you in order to have followed you like that." Icelos smirked and replied, "You better be careful then, you can easily lose your hound that way."

The girl grinned back at him, "At least I know where to find him when he goes missing now." She then stopped and frowned, " Icelos, I know you heard my comment earlier tonight." As if regretting what transpired.

Icelos, about to head into his room, paused, with his back turned towards her, "Keep your thoughts to yourself, all of us could hear thoughts if they're not guarded properly."

Argos replied, her eyes downcast, "I know. And I apologize for whatever schemes you get put through, after this."

She smiled a little afterwards and in a moment of bravery, tugged his elbow so she could whisper in his ear, "For the record though, that was my honest opinion." Argos quickly then turned to walk towards the library with her hounds. Also to hide evidence of her blushing like a schoolgirl.

Unbeknownst to her, the god of nightmares also blushed slightly at her remark. He watched as she disappeared into the library. He smirked, then went into his domain.

Enjoy.


	2. Sparring, or it was supposed to be

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of its characters.

"blah blah." = plain speech

'_blah blah'_ = mind speech

Death, Sleep and Dreams: Chapter 2

Icelos and Argos matched grin for grin as they faced each other.

"You ready?" Argos asked.

"As if you had to ask." Icelos smirked back.

On some invisible cue, the two opponents rushed at each other. Kick matched for kick, punch for punch, attack for attack.

Argos ducked backwards quickly, though not quick enough to dodge deep gouges on the left side of her head. She recovered, swiping Icelos to the floor and quickly followed up with kick to his torso. Just as her leg was about to come down, the nightmare god grabbed her leg, using her momentum to throw her to the floor.

"Fuck!" Argos swore out loud as her side impacted the hard ground. She soon found herself pinned down by Icelos. "Enough?" He breathed.

She grinned back, "Not in your life!" She raised her cosmos and released her shadow hounds. Icelos was thrown back onto the floor by her dogs. Argos stood up and dusted herself off as her dogs went back to her side. Icelos got up as well and set back up in a fighting stance laughing. "Good. I've been looking forward to this."

They started again, this time throwing heavier attacks at each other, rebounding them using their abilities.

Argos winced. It felt like she used every trick she learned from her previous masters, but was hard-pressed to gain the upper hand. Even her dogs did not seem to help. Icelos in his experience and skill far outmatched hers.

Icelos pinned her down again, using a far more lethal hold. "YIELD!" he commanded.

"NO!" She roared, flaring her cosmos high. Icelos flared his in response. Both high on the exhilaration of battle. Her shadowhounds disappeared and four red demonic eyes appeared on her face as she threw him off her. Both of them crouched low, then charged.

The energy from their continued fight rose so high that Wyvern Rhadamanthys was immediately sent to investigate and perhaps put a stop what thought to be a potential uprising. Hypnos and Thanatos also stopped in what they're doing and rushed to the training area. The three arrived just in time to see the two fighters fly back into the walls due to the clash of their energy attacks.

Icelos slowly picked himself off the ground, noticing with slight alarm, his sparring partner was not moving at all. "Argos..."

Wyvern Rhadamanthys looked at the scene in disbelief. "Argos!" He rushed over to where his former student lay, wanting to check if she was still alive, but was suddenly stopped by her shadowhounds. The two dogs, despite both being visibly injured, growled and bared their teeth, threatening to attack anyone that messed with their mistress.

_Stand down, dogs._ Thanatos commanded. The hounds looked around, confused as to where the command came from.

_I am the master of your mistress, I said stand down. We're here to help. _Thanatos looked at the two dogs as they figured it out and calmly sat by Argo's body. Rhadamanthys breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a light breath coming from her mouth. It was slight, but at least she was breathing all the same. He bent down to pick Argos up then rounded upon Hypnos as he came over, "What were you thinking, letting you son fight with Argos like this? You know how he is, and she could've been killed! Thank the gods, she's still alive!"

Hypnos calmly replied, "This fight" he emphasized, "was not to our knowledge. Had we known, we would've put a stop to this before it even got to this point." He gave his son a pointed glare.

"I should've put her in my contingent when I had the chance." the british man growled under his breath. "We need to get her to the infirmary."

Thanatos shook his head "There is no time." Hypnos cast Argos into a healing sleep. For now, it will stop her injuries from getting worse and will help quicken the healing process in time. The god of death then took his apprentice from the Wyvern's arms and dismissed him. "We'll take her. Everything will be fine, report back to Hades. "

Rhadamanthys, though reluctant to surrender Argos, had no choice but to giver her over. He ruffled her hair slightly before leaving.

Thanatos cast his silver eyes on his limping nephew and glared. "You and I will have words, Icelos."

A/N: Enjoy.


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of its characters.

"blah blah." = plain speech

'_blah blah'_ = mind speech

Death, Seep and Dreams: Chapter 3

Argos groaned as she woke up. She had a pounding headache and her body felt like it was pummelled ten ways to Sunday. Two wet noses nuzzled her face. She tiredly pushed them away. A thought strayed into her mind. Who put me to bed anyways? Wait, this is not my bed... The last thing she remembered was sparring with Icelos.

She heard a chuckle and was about sit up to investigate the sound when a firm hand pushed her back down.

"Stay down, you haven't fully healed yet Baskerville." Argos recognized that voice. Her master, Thanatos. He used her proper name only. It must've been serious, she thought.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes." Hypnos commented lightly.

"How do you feel?" Icelos,... he was here? He sounded a little apologetic. She wondered why.

Argos rubbed her eyes. "Like I've been beaten into next week. Then ran over by a train." She smiled weakly at her first sparring partner who was reclined in his chair, he gave her a small grin back.

"What happened?"

"A match with Icelos, that's what happened." her master replied, sounding miffed. "We found the two of you laying blows on each other in your higher forms. Hypnos had to put you and your hounds into dreamless sleep for you to heal from your more extensive injuries." Argos summoned her dogs back to into the shadows again.

"No wonder it feels like I slept for two days."

"You did sleep for two days." Icelos replied gruffly. He sounded just as exhausted if not more so.

"Oh."

A hand stroked through her hair gently. Argos instinctively leaned into the soothing touch.

"You could use another day of sleep. I'll see you next morning" Thanatos murmured, pausing as he brushed his hand through her hair again, inspecting the deep scratch wounds above his apprentice's left eye. "Hm mm..." His apprentice nodded, eyes closed, relaxed.

The elder gods left, leaving only Argos and Icelos in the room. The girl turned towards the god, wincing a little as she put slight pressure on her more heavily injured side. "Where am I anyways?" she whispered.

The god of nightmares, looked up from his chair to her. "You're in my room." he replied tiredly.

Argos frowned, "How come you're not as injured? I thought I got in at least a couple good hits on you."

Icelos smirked, "Less than you think. Also, god here and not a god. Remember?"

The girl laughed softly, "Right. Right. That was fun though, we should do this again at some point, as much as I think master Thanatos wouldn't like it." The god couldn't help but give a toothy grin. It's been a while since he had a decent sparring partner like her. "Why in your room though? Isn't there an infirmary here?"

"For the way you were injured, just casting you into sleep was easier and quicker." he replied, a frown evident in his voice, "Your shadowhounds also did not return to the shadows and stressed out when you did not wake up. They nearly attacked Wyvern Rhadamanthys when he went to check if you were still breathing. We couldn't take all of you to the infirmary."

"It was more convenient this way." _And you were my punishment detail_, he silently added. He grimaced as he remembered the god of death's disapproval. "_What made you decide that it would be a good idea to take the fight to this level? Nearly the whole castle was alerted thinking there was an attack from the inside with the cosmos you two were giving off. Rhadamanthys is going ask for her transfer now thanks to this. I don't care so much about the Wyvern's complaints, but you kill my apprentice, you damn well better find me another competent one with her calibre!"_

"_I'm sorry."_ His golden eyes flew to her in question. Argos smiled sadly, "I didn't think it was that bad... I asked to spar with you in the first place, and... you were broadcasting pretty loudly. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." she pointed out.

Icelos shook his head, his mouth curling in a wry grin, "There won't be a repeat of this, at least, not until you have the approval of Lord Thanatos."

She quieted and looked at him critically. "Icelos, you sound and look even more exhausted than I do, and I feel terrible to take over your bed like this. I don't know if you have reservations sharing a bed, but you really look like you could use some sleep."

The god of nightmares paused, debating whether or not the take her offer. "I promise not to kick you." She joked as she moved to one edge of his bed.

Throwing caution to the wind, he got in. "You better not, or you might find yourself on the floor." he retorted lazily.

"Mm hm..." was the only reply before his partner drifted off to sleep again.

Several hours later, Hypnos found his brother's apprentice curled up against his sleeping son in bed. He laughed quietly to himself before shutting the door again.

A/N: Enjoy.


End file.
